


Level Up.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, gamer!Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: You're a welcome distraction.





	Level Up.

Saturdays were Shawns wind-down nights. He didn’t play video games often on his days off but when he did he got very….passionate. You always found it sort of funny, watching your soft sweet boyfriend mumbling (or sometimes yelling) swears into his headset. Usually, you would leave him be and watch from afar, but you had had such a long day and when you padded into your living room, seeing your soft boyfriend in nothing but a pair of grey sweats…well, you couldn’t resist. He just looked too comfy, and lounging across your large sectional couch, it was basically an invitation to cuddle. **  
**

He is pulled away from the screen when he sees you in the corner of his eye, a throw blanket wrapped around your shoulders, and a tired look in your eyes.

“Hey, you.”

“Hi,” you smile, making your way to the couch, “mind if I join you?”

“Of course not,” he adjusts himself a little, opening his arms up inviting you in, “come here.”

You practically hop into his arms, happily wrapping yourself around him, nuzzling into him like a warm teddy bear.

“Comfy?” He chuckles down at you.

“Mmhm.”

“Who’s that?”

“None of your business. Are we playing or what?” He hisses into his mic, placing a sweet kiss to your forehead at the same time. The juxtaposition was so cute you couldn’t help but laugh.

Somewhere between Shawn, celebrating….something. And his swearing over another, you’d fallen into a light sleep, little snores escaping your lips. Every now and then you’d feel Shawn’s lips to your hair, checking on to make sure you weren’t too miserable listening to him play.   “Shit. what the fuck man!” he gripes, jostling you more than he expected, making you groan.

You look up at him, through hooded eyes lips swollen from the little nap you’d fallen into “ Don’t move. Comfy.” you pout wrapping your arm tighter around him.

“Sorry honey,” he chuckles planting a kiss to your hair, “do you want to go to bed. I can finish up and we can go take a nap.” He

“Awww Shawny boy wants a cuddle.”

“Shut up man, play the game.” He spits into the mic, before turning back to your eyes soft as they always are.

You smile up at him, at his little outburst, “No, it’s okay,” you giggle, planting a sweet kiss to his jaw, “I don’t want to ruin your game. Play.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, baby I’m okay.”

“Are you going to play or what?”

“Alright, but if you fuck us up this time, your not going to hear the end of it.”

You place another kiss to his jaw, an attempt to calm down his little temper tantrum “I love you.” your mouth.

“Love you too.” He responds out loud without even thinking.

“Awww! Shawny!”

“Shut up!”


End file.
